I Love You, Mom
by EvErYoNeChAnGeS
Summary: It's been years since I've seen my father's smile, or heard my mother's laugh. Or even had a prank pulled on me by little brother. Ever since the accident five years ago nothing has never been the same. Nothing.


I Love You, Mom  
  
Author's Note: Just wanted to explain that many of the characters from the Lizzie McGuire Show, are OOC. Also, this fanfiction involves religious themes, that I do not agree with. So if you are offended I am truly sorry. Isn't my best writing, so please don't flame! Please review!  
  
2009  
  
It's been years since I've seen my father's smile, or heard my mother's laugh. Or even had a prank pulled on me by little brother. Ever since the accident five years ago nothing has never been the same. Nothing.  
  
(Flashback- 2004) Inside a small town, inside a quiet neighborhood, lives a family in a not so quiet house. Mine.  
  
"SAM, I AM SO TIRED OF YOUR BULLSHIT!" my mother screamed at my dad. They would go at it for hours, twice a week for the past six months. Ever since I came back from Rome, my parents' relationship has never quite been the same.  
  
"WELL I'M SORRY YOU FEEL THAT WAY BECAUSE..." my dad started off, combing his fingers through his dark hair.  
  
"BECAUSE WHAT SAM?" my mother inquired, her face beginning to flush, her blonde hair all over the place.  
  
"Because I want a divorce," my father sighed. My mother began to breathe rapidly, as she stared harshly into my father's chocolate eyes.  
  
"Fine." My mom managed to spit out, as she ran upstairs and into her room.  
  
After that, things began to change. They finalized their divorce six months later and within a week my dad was living in his own apartment with his new girlfriend _Brenda_. As I said before, we live in a small town so the news spread like wildfires. I remember an incident where I was eating (or at least attempting to) with my best friends Gordo and Miranda, when Kate (the one person who feeds off of my misery) came to our table.  
  
"What do you want?" Miranda snapped.  
  
"Yeah, don't you have clones to lead?" Gordo added in.  
  
"Lizzie, "Kate began, ignoring Gordo and Miranda. "I'm so sorry about your lost."  
  
"My _lost_?" I asked confused.  
  
"Oh, you poor thing. It must be hard to have parents who are---"Kate looked around then whispered as if it was a disease, "_**divorced**_. And of all people, it had to happen to poor, innocent Lizzie McGuire. Little Miss Perfect isn't too perfect after all. It's a shame too. Now your life won't ever be the same," Kate said with phony compassion. "Oh well," she sighed. "Good luck McGuire. You'll need it now."  
  
As I watched Kate walk off to her posse, I couldn't help but think she was right. My life _**was**_ perfect. At lease pretty close to it, and now my life was ruined. Coming home felt like a deserted town. Matt was constantly at Lanny's house and mom, well, ever since the divorce was finalized, she went into her room, locked the door, and never came out.  
  
"Mom, I'm home!" I shouted towards the stairs. As I rummaged through the refrigerator, I managed to find some leftover pepperoni pizza from last night. Food around here was either take out or Miranda's or Gordo's house. After finishing the last bite, I shouted, "Mom, I'm going to Miranda's." I knew she wouldn't answer, but both me and Matt continued to talk to her as if nothing had changed.  
  
"I love you, "she said, standing at the top of the stairs.  
  
I was so surprised that she had actually spoken that the only response that would come out of my mouth was. "Okay, mom." Then I walked out the door. When I got to Miranda's, her mother told me she had went shopping with her dad. So I went to Gordo's, but no one was there. So I treaded home. When I got to the house, I noticed mom's car was gone. Odd. I ran upstairs, and into mom's room. Empty _Jack Daniels_ and _Bacardi_ bottles were surrounding all around me. On her bed was a note that read:  
  
_**I love you Lizzie and Matt. -Mom-**_  
  
Frantically I ran down the stairs, looking for her keys. They were gone. I collapsed onto the couch and even though I had never done it before, I prayed. I prayed my father would come back home. I prayed my mom was safe. And I prayed Matt would return to his old, annoying self. And when I felt I had done "enough" praying, I watched the news and waited.  
Everything after that has now become a blur. Mom never came home that night, or ever again for that matter. She had crashed into a tow truck and died immediately from impact. I hated God for not answering my prayers. And most of all, I hated him for ruining my life.  
  
Dad moved back in with us temporarily, bringing his new girlfriend with him. Matt and I stayed cooped up in our rooms while Dad kept himself busy with his new girlfriend. As if nothing had happened. A few days before the funeral Dad told us we all were moving into Brenda's house in Rancor. A whole completely different town from what I was used to. I didn't see neither Gordo nor Miranda again until the funeral. When I spotted them, I told them the _news_.  
  
"So, I guess this is goodbye," Miranda sniffled.  
  
"Guess so," I mumbled, wiping the tears from my eyes.  
  
"We'll miss you, McGuire," Gordo said fighting back tears.  
  
"I'll miss you too," I replied, pulling them both into a tight hug.  
  
Before long, the funeral was over and within a few days we were all piling into Dad's car on our way to our new home. As we drove off, I looked out the window and waved good-bye to Miranda and Gordo who had helped me back. I never saw them again.  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
Rancor wasn't quite what I expected. I expected it to be another quiet town like Hillridge. Boy was I wrong. There were rock band concerts every weekend, and every kid in town was either gothic or preppy. Within a few months, I turned "gothic" and was labeled as one of the "teenage rebels" in our small town. Just last year, I graduated high school. I'm not gothic anymore, and more and more each day I'm becoming like I used to be. I hadn't been to my mom's grave since the funeral, but today would be different. Today I would go back. So here I am, looking at her tombstone. Smiling I think of all the good times we had before she died. All the bed time stories she would tell me to get me to fall asleep. All the chocolate chip cookies she would make me to cheer me up. Whenever I needed someone, she was always there. And now she's not.  
  
Sighing, I dropped a single red rose onto her grave. Looking towards the sky, perhaps towards heaven, I whispered, "I love you, mom." 


End file.
